Brand New World
Brand New World является шестым опенинг-песней для аниме One Piece. Была спета D-51. Затрагивает сцены из арки Эниес Лобби. Галерея Описание С самого начала мы видим Мугивар от чего-то уезжающих и бегущих, эти моменты как раз совпадают со словами в песне "Давай убежим". После на пару секунд мелькает Луффи, а дальше нам показывают 3D-модель Гоинг Мерри, которая плывет по океанской глади. И вновь Луффи, сидящий на его любимом месте, а позади него ещё 6 Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы: Зоро, Нами, Чоппер, Робин, Санджи и Усопп. Дальше нам виднеется огромный флот, а уже после него мелькают Альянс Альвиды и Багги, Пираты Чёрной Бороды, Смокер и Тасиги, Портгас Д. Эйс, плывущий на своей личной лодке, Ёнко Белоус, Ситибукай Дракуль Михок, Ситибукаи Донкихот Дофламинго и Бартоломью Кума с Сэнгоку и Цуру, затем Горосэи, а под конец Ёнко Шанкс со своей командой. Вновь Мугивары, бегущие уже по песчаному пляжу, в то время как Усопп размахивает их флагом. После чего последний устанавливает палатку, когда Санджи готовит что-то на костре, а Робин и Нами сидят рядом на бревне. И снова Луффи, который замечает флот Дозорных, во время рыбалки, возможно, дальше он отдает приказ о том, что надо бежать, что все и делают. На следующем кадре нам первые раз показывают Gear Second, 'которым Луффи потом победит Блюно. Дальше бои: Зоро против Каку и Санджи против Калифы. Потом видно как Согекинг стреляет 'Hi no Tori Bosh, '''а Нами атакует своим Клима-Тактом. ещё один бой Фрэнки против Фукуро. И вновь нас интригуют, показывая Monster Point Чоппера. Под конец, нам видны лицевая часть зданий Эниес Лобби, крупным планом лицо Нико Робин, Фрэнки и Спандам, все из CP9 и, наконец, все Мугивары. И на мгновение флаг Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Слова |-|Кандзи= 走り出せ　走り出せ　空高く旗かざし 果てない　この海をこえて 　探しにいこうよ 誰も未だ　見つけられない　世界のキセキを 高鳴る胸　想いのまま　突き進むだけさ 夢追い人が残す　足跡を どんな嵐の夜も　心一つにすれば 越えてゆけるよ　いつだって 走り出せ　走り出せ　空高く旗かざし 誰にも見せない　涙もあるけれど 追いかけて　追いかけて　夢を指すコンパスは 真っ直ぐな瞳さ　立ち止まれない Around the world, start me up！ うまくいかず　壁の前で　動けなくなって 何も出来ず　くちびる噛み　うつむく視線に 道に咲いた　花が強く　七色を描いて 行く道を　彩ってくれるのだろう 時は止まることなく　流れ続けてるのさ 前に進もう　その足で 走り出せ　走り出せ　誰よりもその先へ 逃げ出さなければ　明日をつかめるんだ 追いかけて　追いかけて　目に映る全て今 真っ白な心に　記してゆこう Brand new world, start me up！ たとえ暗闇の中　道を見失っても 諦めないで　手を伸ばせ　光へと 走り出せ　走り出せ　空高く旗かざし 誰にも見せない　涙もあるけれど 追いかけて　追いかけて　夢を指すコンパスは 真っ直ぐな瞳さ　立ち止まれない Around the world. 走り出せ　走り出せ　誰よりもその先へ 逃げ出さなければ　明日をつかめるんだ Brand new world. 追いかけて　追いかけて　目に映る全て今 真っ白心に記してゆこう Brand new world, start me up！ Brand new world, start me up！ Brand new world, start me up！ |-|Романдзи= Hashiridase hashiridase sora takaku hatakazashi '''1 Куплет: Hatenai kono umi wo koete sagashi ni ikou yo Dare mo imada mitsukerarenai sekai no kiseki wo Takanaru mune omoi no mama tsuki susumu dakesa Yume oibito ga nokosu ashi ato wo Пред-припев: Donna arashi no yoru mo kokoro hitotsu ni sureba Koete yukeru yo itsudatte Припев: Hashiridase hashiridase sora takaku hatakazashi Dare ni mo misenai namida mo aru keredo Oikakete oikakete yume wo sasu konpasu wa Massugu na hitomi sa tachidomarenai Around the world, start me up! 2 Куплет: Umakui kazu kabe no mae de ugokenaku natte Nani mo dekizu kuchibiru kami utsumuku shisen ni Michi ni saita hana ga tsuyoku nanairo wo egaite Iku michi wo irodotte kureru no darou Toki wa tomaru koto naku nagare tsuzuketeru no sa Mae ni susumou sono ashi de Припев: Hashiridase hashiridase dare yori mo sono saki e Nige dasanakereba ashita wo tsukamerunda Oikakete oikakete me ni utsuru subete ima Masshiro na kokoro ni shirushite yukou Brand new world, start me up! Бридж: Tatoe kurayami no naka michi wo miushinatte mo Akiramenaide te wo nobase hikari e to Припев: Hashiridase hashiridase sora takaku hatakazashi Dare ni mo misenai namida mo aru keredo Oikakete oikakete yume wo sasu konpasu wa Massugu na hitomi sa tachidomaranai Around the world. Припев: Hashiridase hashiridase dare yori mo sono saki e Nige dasanakereba ashita wo tsukamerunda Brand new world. Oikakete oikakete me ni utsuru subete ima Masshiro na kokoro ni shirushite yukou Brand new world, start me up! Brand new world, start me up! Brand new world, start me up! |-|Английский перевод= Start running, start running, Holding up your flag high in the air 1 Куплет: Crossing over the endless ocean, let's go out in search No one can yet find it, a miracle in the world We just push onward with the feeling of a pounding heart People who follow their dreams leave footprints behind Пред-припев: No matter what kind of stormy nights we have, if our hearts are as one We can get through them, Always Припев: Start running, start running, Holding up your flag high in the air There are tears That we don't show to anyone But follow, follow, The compass that points toward dreams Has an eye that points straight ahead, We can't stand still Around the world, start me up! 2 Куплет: Things aren't going well, we're against a wall, we can't move We can't do anything, biting our lips, we look like we're hanging our heads A flower that blooms on the road is strong We're going to color the road that I travel on In a rainbow of colors Пред-припев: Time won't stand still, It just keeps on passing So move forward with your own legs Припев: Start running, start running, Up ahead, more than anyone else If we don't run away, We can grasp ahold of tomorrow Follow, follow, Right now, let's go and chronicle, with pure white hearts Everything that's reflected in our eyes Brand new world, start me up! Бридж: Even if we lose sight of the road In the darkness Don't give up, Reach out your hands toward the light Припев: Start running, start running, Holding up your flag high in the air There are tears That we don't show to anyone But follow, follow, The compass that points toward dreams Has an eye that points straight ahead, We can't stand still Around the world Припев: Start running, start running, Up ahead, more than anyone else If we don't run away, We can grasp ahold of tomorrow Brand new world, Follow, follow, Right now, let's go and chronicle, with pure white hearts Everything that's reflected in our eyes Brand new world, start me up! Brand new world, start me up! Brand new world, start me up! |-|Русский перевод= Давай убежим, давай убежим! Вздернем паруса, несут пусть ветра! 1 Куплет: Не бойся просторов океанских, это лишь вызов любопытству. Ждут приключения нас на каждом углу, лишь руку ты протяни. И под парусами живут наши чувства, наши сердца рвутся ввысь, Находя в вещах ключ, открывающий дверь в мечту. Пред-припев: Какой бы сегодня шторм не был, если мы сердцами все воспрянем, Мы его все победим! Когда захотим! Припев: Давай убежим, давай убежим! Вздернем паруса, несут пусть ветра! И пусть увидят все: без слез мы на пути к мечте. Давай мы найдем, давай мы найдем! Компас для мечты, раскроют все рты, Нам интересно жить и нас не остановить! Around the World, start me up! Припев: Давай убежим, давай убежим! Не хочешь — и пусть, сиди дома ты! Если мы не сбежим сейчас, то завтра уж мы покажем класс! Давай мы найдем, давай мы найдем! И песню споем, о будущем мы, Сердца твоего чистота расскажет все сполна! Brand new world, start me up! Brand new world, start me up! Brand new world, start me up! Английская версия (FUNimation) thumb|right|335 px Get running, get running, holding our flag high in the sky Куплет: Let's cross this endless sea to go in search of A global miracle no one has yet been able to find With our hearts pounding, we'll just charge ahead as we please Following the footprints of those who chase their dreams Пред-припев: No matter how stormy the night, if we join our hearts as one, We will be able to make it through. Always! Припев: Get running, get running, holding our flag high in the sky Even though there are tears we don't want anyone to see Chase it, chase it, if we want to achieve our dream, We should always look straight ahead without fear We can't stop here Around the world, start me up! Припев: Get running, get running, head past everyone else So long as we don't run from it, we can grasp tomorrow in our hands Chase it, chase it, everything we see before us, let's carve it into the blank pages of our hearts Brand new world, start me up! Прочее *Хоть Franky House и был показан в прошлом интро, это первый опенинг, где нам показали самого Фрэнки, но потом он снова не будет показан до интро Jungle P. *Это интро подготавливает нас ко Второй Части Гранд Лайн, Новому Миру. *Этот опениг использовался в эпизоде Мерри. Навигация по сайту en:Brand New World es:Brand New World fr:Brand New World Категория:Опенинги One Piece Категория:Музыка One Piece